


A Helping Hand

by KattheSinisterAce



Series: The Nervous Mando Named Tari Novhret [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Mando'a
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-21
Updated: 2015-09-21
Packaged: 2018-04-22 18:05:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4845179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KattheSinisterAce/pseuds/KattheSinisterAce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tari gets frustrated. Thankfully, Nef is always there to lend a helping hand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Helping Hand

Tari sat fiddling with a long-range comlink. If only she could remember what frequency she needed…

All she was getting right now was static and and she nearly threw it across the cabin in a fit of frustration.

“Having trouble, vod’ika?”

“…maybe.”

“Would you like help?”

She seemed to be debating what she wanted to say. In the end she sighed and held the device out. “Elek, Nef. I’d like your help.”

Nef smiled. “Alright, let’s see what we can do.”

“Hey, Nef?”

He looked down at her, puzzled by the tone she was using. “Hm?”

Climbing into his lap, Tari curled up against him, leaning heavily against his chest. Handing him the com, she murmured softly, “Vor’e.”

“Kihparjai, Tar’ika.” Nef said, hugging her tightly.

“It’s just…very important that I get it to work.” she said softly. Nef simply nodded and hummed, beginning to work on the com. He wasn’t going to push her, he knew she’d tell him when she was ready.

She watched as her older brother worked on fixing the long range comlink. She took a deep breath. “Hey, ori’vod, I…can I tell you something?”

His reply came swiftly. “Always.”

“I know, but…it’s a secret.”

“A secret, is it.” Nef didn’t sound surprised. “You know I can keep a secret.”

“‘lek, a jaon’yc.”

Silence settled between them, Nef’s hands still working, Tari’s eyes never leaving them.

Finally, after several long minutes, Nef smiled, declaring, “There! It should be good to go now.”

Giving a squeak of happiness, Tari lent forward to take the com. With it in her hands, she took a deep breath. “I met someone on Kamino, when Gehan went to drop off a shipment of weapons. He’s a clone, and I only was with him for a little while, but he’s my friend.”

“Ah, I see.” Nef hugged her. “You want to keep in contact with him.”

Tari nodded.

Shifting his arms to that he now held her securely, Nef stood. “Well, it seems we both can’t sleep right now. How about we go and watch something?”

Tari perked up. “Can we watch that new holovid?”

Nef smiled. “Of course. Seems like it’ll be interesting, don’t you think?”

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in rping with Tari, she can be found at http://nervousmando.tumblr.com/


End file.
